


Leia would have killed me!

by 0draGerbil



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, not Vader's lightsaber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0draGerbil/pseuds/0draGerbil
Summary: Rey finds Luke but the meeting doesn't go quite the way it did in the movie. Luke does have a reason for not returning.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Luke Skywalker





	1. Rey finds Luke but he is not so enthusiastic

**Ahch-To**

Rey had been furious.

\- You should have helped! Fought Snoke and should not have left Leia with it all alone!

-I could not return. I failed. Failed everyone the moment I failed Ben. Back then I had suddenly realised… She trusted me! Leia trusted me with raising her son, and it was I who pushed him straight to the darkside!

Here Luke’s voice faltered slightly and carried on in a hardly choked out way.  
  
-Han despised the idea of training Ben in the force! Boy had been supposed to become a pilot just like he had always wanted it to be! And yet It was I who pushed Leia who pushed Han and I broke that dream! I crushed this family and Leia would have killed me herself for this one!

  
-She would have not!

Rey thought: if there is one person in the galaxy who could take that calmly, that’s Leia. That woman was so strong and caring towards everybody. And she could not imagine the general being cold and devoid of control. Even less her holding a lightsaber. So the minute Luke put on the “I know better” expression Rey spat.

\- How can you know!

  
-Leia _is_ my twin after all.

_Then why are they so different._

Rey was getting exasperated. With every passing minute the First Order was closer to controlling all of the galaxy, closer to destroying all that was left of New Republic and all that Leia believed in. Now their only hope was refusing to come back and help.

-Then Master Skywalker! We really do need you to return! Please, here is the lightsaber that belonged to your father and later to you. Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber. We need your return more than ever. The whole galaxy is in great-

  
-This is not my father’s lightsaber.

  
Rey looked at the hilt and couldn’t quite grasp what he meant by that. The lightsaber Maz Kanata had given her...

  
\- My father’s lightsaber had been destroyed during a fight with Vader. This surely is not that lightsaber and I have never seen it before.

-But the visions? It had shown me death! And the future! It all felt so -

– Real? It might have been. Perhaps it belonged to a jedi once. That’s of no importance though. The lightsaber was like a conductor between the force in you and you. Visions aren’t a rare thing. Those untrained in the force have them too. Who knows? There were many traitors among the old Republic and some in the Jedi Order. You might be a descendant of one. And about death? It’s not uncommon. And now that you’ve seen me, and you can send regards to Leia and leave.

He was just about to leave when Rey stopped him.

-The lightsaber?

  
-As I said it’s not mine nor anyone’s so you can keep it.

  
Old master Luke put his washed-out hood over his head and left. But he could not leave them like this! They alone were not enough to kill Kylo Ren and Snoke.

-You must help us! The anger of the scavanger made the ground beneath their feet shake. Rey was surprised. Was her connection to the force really this strong?

  
Luke stood still. His face was almost blank but inside he was not only surprised, he was terrified.

  
-You do have the force. It’s strong in you.

And Rey feeling the force knew exactly what to stumble out next,

-Something in me has been sleeping for a long time. And now it’s awake and I don’t know how to tame it. Please. I need your help.

She needed someone. Someone, anyone to help. Luke was the best.

-I’ve seen someone so strong in the force only once. I wasn’t terrified enough then.

  
Luke stopped and lowered his voice to a horse marmur

\- Now I am. 

And yet again he turned to leave Rey behind. Inside Luke only wished that Ben had came to him when Snoke’s whispers proved to be too much for Ben alone. And he left to who knows where again.


	2. Rey & Ben

**Ben**   
  


Things were not going as planned in the least it seemed. Not for Rey, not for Poe, Finn, Rose and not for the whole Galaxy pushing their hopes onto their shoulders. They were not going well for Kylo either.   
  
Boy had big temper issues and anger management problems. The repair staff cursed whenever he got anywhere near something delicate and let’s be honest. Nobody could think loud in their head nor breathe with ease when the guy was around. And when he was not he was cursed at in hushed voices.

_Did he know how much stress was it took to repair that communication room._

_Every repair was expected to be done immediately._ _Not to mention buying and delivering the parts!_ And general Hux often came in and demanded it repaired _even faster._ Now you know the two most hated people on board. Count Phasma and the list lengthened slightly more even with additional surnames. Still there were _three_ of them because nobody ever lived through meeting Snoke or dared to count him. Nobody alive complained at being deprived the honour and well…

Nobody was ever ready to meet the Supreme Leader. Ben Solo knew all that. Force and knowing others’s feelings. Simply put he knew them. It sucked to be hated so much. Deep down he also knew that he would never find the peace he sought in the darkside and he despised Snoke. Despite the training and the trial with his father Kylo Ren felt no peace not even calm anger but rather internal whirlwind. If he had a way to take it back and return home, he would have left already. But as Kylo Ren lived to believe Ben Solo was not only weak but wrong and turning against Snoke alone was immediate death. And he had no family. 

H e went to practice with the knights. Looking for Luke would come later and reporting recent events to Snoke?  It could wait .  That was the most Ben Solo thing he has done for years but Kylo Ren would not admit  to it.  


Meanwhile Rey finally got Luke to participate in her training after she accidentally put a hut on fire.

He might have had some regrets but no, he would not stand by and watch as a jed i novice created chaos and fires whenever she tried to learn  taming it herself . It was a long evening. A tiring one. 

And as Rey thought at least stones don’t burn. Luke forced her to stay in a sturdy rock settling that was unoccupied cold and hard to destroy. 

Some of the residents were less than happy at her practising the force and making a mess. The bird like creatures were the only ones not keeping distance at all times. Those birds were unfazed by the fire and they were curious of the lightsaber. Just how old were they? She petted one or two and they even brought her some fish in return.   
  
The force hummed. So easy to grasp and manipula te. That was a jedi temple  once . This whole planet. And the force was ever present. It shifted and the wind stilled just as a familiar si lh ouette  caught her eye. 

Already feeling who it was, s he shot  the figure . But it had no impact. He was not there  but she could see him and feel his presence. The rage in her was threatening to burst outside.  He killed Han she had all the right to…

  
And then he had the gall to demand of her to bring him to Luke! She was going to crush into his mind  right this moment  and… 

  
-Better not  try  doing this. The effort would kill you.

  
-Can you see my surroundings-

  
And then the nonchalant question set her on the edge.  The words pushed themselves through her pursed lips with venom.

- You’re gonna pay for what you did!

But Ben did finish his thoughts without the seething anger that seemed to have filled Rey. 

-I can not see yours. Just you.

He gazed at her intently his expression changing slowly from interest and awe to fear breaking through his mask of  a face.

-There is something else.

Before one of them could make any comment Luke came out of his hut he must have sensed the force acting differently. 

  
And Kylo uttered single name Luke as if he were a startled teen seeking confirmation right after putting his hand in the cookie jar belonging to Jabba the Hutt and realising he had better have an escape  plan. 

  
Rey had to turn around and check if Luke could see him  likes he did but found no confirmation and the bond ended just like it started. As if it never happened.

/////////////////////////////////

To be continued or **not**... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno if anybody likes it but I enjoyed writing it. I have some other fics started and I don't know if I should finish this one or leave open ending to take care of my unfinshed stories.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic started when me and someone else daubting Leia's character in the new trilogy. 
> 
> She was the badass who managed to pull herself together when her whole planet was destroyed and she often took charge. She was an independent warrior woman. Don't tell me that she was suddenly so heartbroken and subdued when Snoke took her son away and made him into a sith that she sat still and did nothing. Jedi or not Leia would have killed him herself. Never underestimate a mother! Ever! It did went into Luke being afraid of Leia. He knew his twin sister after all. :P


End file.
